Goodbye My Lover
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: You touched my heart, you touched my soul, changed my life and all my goals, love is blind but when I knew it, my heart was blinded by you.. [2º lugar e Melhor Final no IV Challenge DHr do 3V]


**Autor:** Laya Skywalker  
**E-mail:** Goodbye My Lover  
**Sinopse:** 'You touched my heart, you touched my soul, changed my life and all my goals, love is blind but when I knew it, my heart was blinded by you…'  
**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione  
**Classificação:** R  
**Género:** Drama/Romance  
**Spoilers:** PoA, HBP  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação: **Eu uso as terminações/nomes/etc. portugueses, por exemplo, a B.A.B.E é a F.A.L.E. e isso. Esta é a minha segunda songfic. Há quem diga que estou a apanhar o jeito, mas a minha opinião é contrária . A classificação é aquela que figura ali (R) por causa duma cena que existe quase no fim da história. Muito obrigadinha à minha beta-reader BelinhaZpears que é um anjo, muito obrigada à minha mãe que foi lendo isto à medida que eu escrevia, mas ainda não leu uma determinada parte… A música que é utilizada é a lindíssima "Goodbye My Lover" do James Blunt. Ah... e a parte entre .:. (...) .:. é um sonho.

**Goodbye My Lover**

É hoje. Esta noite vou conseguir concretizar o meu plano… o plano que Lord Voldemort me deu. Devia sentir-me feliz! Talvez. Aliviado! Só quando cumprir as suas ordens.

Levei muito tempo a organizar este plano. Demasiado tempo, talvez. Não sei se o conseguirei cumprir… se até o próprio Voldemort não o conseguiu, como é que eu conseguirei! Este plano levou meses a ser feito e no entanto, não sei se, agora, o que estou prestes a fazer é certo ou não. É difícil de admitir, mas também muitas lágrimas foram derramadas por causa deste plano.

Durante todo este tempo, tentei lembrar-me do porquê de estar a fazer isto, de me ter tornado um Devorador da Morte: para agradar à minha família, para colocar o nome dos Malfoy pelas ruas da glória de novo. Porém, muitas vezes cheguei à conclusão de que talvez não o devesse fazer, que já não havia salvação possível para aquilo pelo qual lutava. Mas depois, ao lembrar-me de que, se eu desistisse, Voldemort me iria perseguir, e pior, perseguir e matar a minha família inteira, eu parava e concluía que o melhor era cumprir o plano.

Ouço pessoas a aproximarem-se e encolho-me no manto ainda mais. Quando vejo quem é não posso, no entanto, deixar de olhar. A Granger, o Weasley, o Potter e a miúda Weasley, que namorava agora com o Cabeça de Cicatriz. Tenho de admitir que nunca fui um grande fã do Potter, com toda aquela publicidade atrás dele; já os Weasley era um caso à parte, problemas de há já muito tempo; mas a Granger… nunca o admiti a ninguém, porque admitir que achava piada à Sangue de Lama teria sido muito mau, mas sempre a achei especial. Não que goste dela, longe disso ( na verdade, acho que nunca gostei de ninguém, a sério)… mas ela chama a atenção, não só por ser a mais esperta do nosso ano (e quem sabe, da escola inteira), mas também porque ela é relativamente bonita. Não é a rapariga mais bonita de Hogwarts, mas aqueles caracóis ou ondas ou o raio que aquilo é que ela tem usado ultimamente ficam-lhe a matar. Além do mais, ela é a única pessoa do trio maravilha em quem eu tenho um mínimo de confiança. Foi ela, talvez, a única pessoa que olhou para mim, sem medo, quando descobriu que eu sou um Devorador da Morte.

_Tinha acabado de sair da aula de Poções – mais uma secante, como todas as outras, em que Harry Potter tinha feito mais uma excelente figura – e não lhe apetecia ir fazer trabalhos de casa ou pensar no seu plano para matar Albus Dumbledore. Apetecia-lhe voar, algo que já não fazia há muito tempo. _

_Entrou pelo armário de arrumação de vassouras adentro e foi aí que teve a maior surpresa da sua vida: Hermione Granger, com um fato de treino vermelho e com o manto preto por cima, pegava numa vassoura, com ar de quem se preparava para voar. Mas, okay, tratava-se da Granger. Ele nunca a tinha visto voar na vida e, pelo que lhe constava, ela era um zero à esquerda a Quidditch. _

"_Ora, ora… que é que a Granger anda a fazer por aqui!" ele perguntou e notou que ela deu um salto, tal havia sido o susto que ele lhe havia metido. Porém, depressa se recompôs e olhou para ele, com aquele olhar de sempre, um olhar de que ele se recordava muito bem aquando do murro que a morena lhe havia dado, há uns três anos atrás. _

"_Nada que te interesse…" ela disse, começando a dirigir-se à porta, mas Draco impediu-a de sair. Hermione olhou para o loiro, impacientemente. _

"_Oh, muito defensiva!" ele exclamou. Hermione continuou a olhá-lo, impávida. "Pois, eu entendo-te… Desde que o Weasley te trocou pela Brown…" ele disse, desdenhosamente. _

_Hermione revirou os olhos ao ouvi-lo. " A sério que ele me trocou pela Lavender! Não tinha sequer reparado." Disse, ironicamente. Malfoy olhou para ela, divertido. "Mete uma coisa na cabeça, Malfoy (isto é, se a tiveres): Nunca houve nada entre mim e o Ron!" ela exclamou. _

_Houve um estranho silêncio após esta frase. Draco foi quem o quebrou. _

"_Ainda bem." Ele disse. Mas porque raio havia dito aquilo! Estaria a ficar doido? Ainda bem que a Granger não andou com o Weasley! Ele nem sequer estava interessado nela, afinal de contas, ela era a Sangue de Lama nojenta…_

"_O quê!" perguntou Hermione, aparentemente tão surpreendida quanto ele. _

"_Eu disse ' ainda bem' !" ele exclamou, tentando parecer que estava bem e que aquela questão, vinda do seu subconsciente, tinha sido absolutamente normal. _

"_Malfoy, tu estás doente?" Hermione perguntou, pondo a mão direita na testa de Malfoy, como quem vai medir a febre. Algo que não deixou de a surpreender foi o facto de que ele não a afastou. _

_Ele sorriu. "Não. Porque estaria!" perguntou ele. Mas sabia bem a resposta. Que raio é que lhe passara pela cabeça para ter dito aquilo! _

"_Por Merlim, vê lá!" a morena exclamou, sarcasticamente. "Porque raio disseste aquilo?" ela perguntou, parecendo de repente incomodada pela proximidade que se havia gerado entre os dois. _

'_Boa pergunta!' __Draco pensou para ele próprio. Tinha que responder… e depressa. "Porque acho que fizeste bem em não andar com o Weasley." 'Agora é que a arranjei bonita! Bela resposta!' ele pensou. _

_Hermione ficou ainda mais surpreendida com a resposta. "Certo…" ela disse, embora o tom em que dissera a palavra não indicasse que estava tudo certo. _

_Após isto, ela tentou desviar-se e passar por ele, mas ambos se moveram para o mesmo lado, ao mesmo tempo, e isso aconteceu pelo menos umas três vezes, até que Draco pegou nos braços de Hermione e a deixou passar. Quando Hermione estava quase a sair da sala, Draco perguntou: _

"_Tu vais mesmo voar!" _

_Hermione sorriu. Claro que esperava aquela reacção de um jogador de Quidditch. Fora essa uma das razões porque não havia dito nada a Harry sobre esta sua pequena aventura. _

"_Tentar…" ela disse. _

_Draco sorriu, maliciosamente. "Isto deve ser interessante! Acho que acabaste de ganhar um companheiro de voo." Hermione olhou para ele, desconfiada. "Bem, se caíres podes ter a certeza que não te apanho!" ele exclamou. _

_Ela soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir isto e, depois, ambos se dirigiram ao campo de Quidditch._

_

* * *

Havia poeira por todo o lado, e tanto Draco como Hermione riam a bandeiras despregadas, como se fossem amigos de longa data. Tudo por causa do que lhes tinha acontecido. Hermione havia-se aproximado dele, enquanto voavam, porque queria empurrá-lo. Porém, o tiro saiu-lhe pela culatra e ambas as vassouras se enrolaram uma na outra, perderam o equilíbrio e caíram. Não se magoaram mais, porque Hermione se lembrara de um feitiço que amortecera a queda. _

"_Eu não acredito que nos aconteceu isto!" ela exclamou, limpado lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelas faces, devido ao imenso riso. "Tu és jogador de Quidditch, não devias saber que isto poderia acontecer?" ela lá conseguiu perguntar, antes de soltar outra gargalhada. _

"_A culpa não foi minha!" disse Draco, tentando manter-se sério. Tentativa falhada já que Hermione continuava a rir-se e o riso era contagioso. "Tu é que bateste no cabo da minha vassoura!" ele exclamou, indignado, o que só fez Hermione rir mais. Na verdade, também ele começou a rir, até que se apoiou no braço esquerdo e algo lhe doeu. "Au!" ele soltou. _

_Hermione parou de se rir e pegou-lhe no braço, preocupada. "O que é que foi? O que é que te dói?" ela perguntou. _

_Era a Marca Negra, ele sabia-o. Agora a grande questão era se lhe ia contar. Ela já devia desconfiar – afinal, era a melhor amiga de Harry Potter. Mas conseguiria ele viver no mesmo sítio que ele, sabendo quem ele era verdadeiramente?_

"_O Potter tem razão…" ele disse, após alguns momentos de silêncio. _

_Hermione olhou-o, confusa. "O Harry tem razão acerca de muitas coisas, na verdade." Ela disse, dando ênfase ao primeiro nome de Harry Potter. _

"_Ele tem razão quando diz que eu sou um Devorador da Morte!" exclamou Draco, sem olhar para a morena. Após um momento de silêncio, ele teve coragem de olhar para ela. Hermione parecia incrédula. Estava muito séria e parecia olhar através dele. Todavia, no momento em que os seus olhos castanhos encontraram os azuis dele, começou a abanar a cabeça. _

"_Eu não acredito!" ela disse. Draco puxou a manga do seu manto, do lado esquerdo, ficando à mostra, a Marca Negra. Hermione abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não o fez, tal havia sido o espanto. Nunca pensara que Harry estivesse certo. Malfoy era apenas um miúdo de 16 anos. _

"_Tu… porque é que aceitaste!" ela perguntou. Vendo que ele não respondia, resolveu continuar. "Voldemort só te recrutou para se vingar do teu pai, tu não tens nada a ver com esta guerra!" _

_Draco sorriu, tristemente. A sua mãe, Narcissa, havia dito a mesma coisa. Olhou para o seu anel, que tinha o brasão dos Malfoy: ele lutava para recuperar a sua família. Mas valeria a pena? _

_Lágrimas começaram-se a formar nos seus olhos e por isso baixou os olhos. Desde o inicio que se questionara das razões porque estava a fazer aquilo. Ele sabia muito bem quais eram… mas seria necessário matar um homem para ele voltar a ser feliz? Não seria isso um bocado extremista? _

"_Este é o meu dever." Draco disse, após limpar as lágrimas, voltando a olhar para Hermione. _

_Ela, por sua vez, cruzou os braços e encarou-o de frente. "Ai é? Malfoy, deixa-me que te diga: eu posso ser muito ingénua, mas eu acho que sei quando estou a olhar para um Devorador da Morte. E, neste exacto momento, estou a olhar para ti e não vejo nada. Tu podes ser uma pessoa muito reles, muito estúpida, mas Devorador da Morte…não, isso não és!" ela exclamou, muito decididamente. _

_Draco desviou o olhar. Ela podia ter razão… muito possivelmente tinha. Mas ela não tinha sofrido o que ele tinha sofrido… ela não percebia. Nunca iria perceber…_

"_Essa é a tua opinião!" o loiro declarou, fazendo com que a morena suspirasse, de desespero._

"_Sei que me vou arrepender para o resto da vida de dizer isto, mas…" Hermione mordeu o lábio antes de concluir." … se algum dia precisares de ajuda, conta comigo!" _

_Draco olhou para ela e depois respondeu. "Eu sou capaz de tomar conta de mim, obrigada!" E antes de ir embora dali, deu um último olhar à miúda mais inteligente da escola e nos seus olhos viu apenas uma coisa: desapontamento. _

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

'_Cause I saw the end, before we begun_

_Yes, I saw you were blind_

_And I knew I had won… _

As últimas horas passaram muito depressa. Não sei porque é que pensei tanto tempo nela… de facto, pensar nela ajudou-me bastante a esquecer permanentemente o que tinha que fazer. Algo que não fiz… não tive coragem.

Severus Snape fê-lo por mim. Tenho a leve impressão que o Potter viu tudo porque, quando fugíamos de Hogwarts, ele vinha atrás de nós, como um louco.

Não consegui matar Dumbledore. Talvez eu não seja assim tão mau como isso; se o fosse, tê-lo-ia matado. Passo a mão pelo meu cabelo, enquanto me lembro das palavras do agora falecido director de Hogwarts: que eu não era um assassino, que se eu me juntasse à Ordem da Fénix poderia ter salvação. Ele confiou em mim, até ao fim. Tal como a Granger.

Olho em meu redor (encontro-me com os restantes Devoradores da Morte numa caverna, em Hogsmeade) e vejo que todos se dirigem a mim, dizendo-me coisas, mas eu nem sequer os ouço. As últimas palavras de Dumbledore misturadas agora com as palavras da Granger ecoam na minha cabeça.

Se calhar ambos estão mesmo certos: ser Devorador da Morte é algo que não nasci para ser. E ao tentar ser algo para o qual supostamente não nasci, magoei tanta gente. Incluindo pessoas que confiaram em mim, até ao último minuto.

Lembro-me dela. Se eu tivesse aceitado a sua ajuda, provavelmente não estaria aqui. Estaria com ela, junto a ela, talvez até a tivesse feito esquecer o Weasley…

Mas que raio estou eu para aqui a pensar! Estarei eu mesmo doente?

'_Não. Estás apaixonado.'_ Uma vozinha diz, tristemente, na minha cabeça.

E é só após este momento que eu abro os olhos e vejo as coisas como elas são. Sempre a desejei, lá bem no fundo. Sempre a quis ter para mim. Mas em vez de me aproximar, afastei-a. Porque eu era um Malfoy… e estava escrito que iria ser um diabólico Devorador da Morte. Era isso que eu pensava.

Só agora, agora que não posso voltar atrás, percebo isso. E dói. E é por isso que choro. Não me importo se, supostamente, os homens não devem chorar. Estou farto de suposições.

Fecho os olhos, na esperança de descansar alguma coisa. E talvez sonhar… sonhar com ela; sonhar com um tempo e um local onde só posso estar nos meus sonhos… um tempo e um local aonde não pertenço…

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul_

_Changed my life and all my goals_

_Love is blind but when I knew it_

_My heart was blinded by you_

_.:. A confusão era imensa. Também, não era de admirar. Harry Potter havia finalmente vencido Lord Voldemort e os elementos da Ordem da Fénix, outrora, quase sempre separados, juntavam-se agora. _

_Draco Malfoy esperava por uma determinada pessoa. Queria tanto vê-la, poder abraçá-la e também poder ver as caras de choque de todos. _

_Assim que ela entrou porta adentro e ele a viu, ficou como que hipnotizado. Ela trazia um vestido bege e os seus cabelos estavam mais longos que nunca. Trazia Crookshanks ao colo, mas assim que este viu Ginny Weasley, saltou do colo da dona para se ir enrolar às pernas da ruiva. Hermione, por sua vez, abraçou Ginny e cumprimentou toda a gente. Só no fim, se dirigiu a ele. _

"_A minha grande questão era se tu terias mudado de lado, no último momento." Ela disse, parando a uns dez centímetros dele, com um olhar feliz. _

"_Fiz-te uma promessa…" ele disse e não esperando mais, puxou-a para si e beijou-a. Desde o inicio da Guerra, há quatro anos atrás, que ele queria fazer aquilo. Haviam concordado que começar um namoro no meio de uma guerra era muito perigoso; por isso, haviam prometido um ao outro esperar pelo fim da mesma, esperar um pelo outro. E assim o tinham feito. _

_O facto de beijá-la, ali, livremente, sem nenhum problema, alegrava-o imenso. E o beijo… os lábios dela eram quentes, macios e sabiam a cereja. Draco abriu os olhos, enquanto a beijava, e viu que ela chorava. _

"_O que foi?" ele perguntou, parando o beijo. _

_Ela sorriu. "Estou tão feliz… são lágrimas de felicidade. Amo-te e agora já o posso demonstrar!" ela disse, beijando-o de novo. _

_Estiveram a beijar-se durante algum tempo, até que ouviram alguém tossir. Ambos viram que todos os membros da Ordem olhavam para eles. E tirando algumas excepções (leia-se, Ron Weasley), ninguém parecia chocado. _

"_Sêcov rop zilef otium uotse eu!" disse Neville e toda a gente se riu. _

"_Oh, por Merlim! Neville, o que andaste a comer?" perguntou Mrs. Weasley. Neville apontou para uns pastéis de nata que estavam em cima da mesa. _

"_Txii! Oh Neville, nós metemos aí um novo produto nosso… faz-nos falar de trás para a frente." Disse George, parecendo desesperado, o que fez com que todos soltassem umas boas gargalhadas. .:.  
_

Ando a sonhar com aquilo há um mês. Pergunto-me se aquilo é uma espécie de visão… do que teria acontecido se eu me tivesse juntado à Ordem.

Nem sei se quero ter mais sonhos daqueles… quiçá, uma continuação. Nem sei se me fará bem, se me fará mal.

Sinto-me perdido.

Por acaso, é irónico: quem diria que, um dia, o tão convencido e forte Draco Malfoy se sentiria assim?

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand_

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed_

_I know you well, I know your smell_

_I've been addicted to you._

_.:. Deitou-a sobre a cama e começou a beijar-lhe primeiro a boca, depois o pescoço. Olhou para ele e ela para ele. _

"_Queres fazer isto, não queres?" perguntou Draco, numa voz ofegante. Hermione beijou-o como resposta e começou a tirar-lhe a camisa, enquanto ele desapertava o seu vestido. O seu toque na sua pele dava-lhe uma sensação fantástica, algo que nunca tinha sentido antes, algo por que ela tinha esperado anos. _

_Quando ele lhe tirou o vestido, ele parou por momentos para a observar. Ela era perfeita, tal e qual como sempre tinha sonhado. Tirou as usas próprias calças e depois abraçou-a. _

_Sentir os seus corpos juntos, a sua pele junto à dela, era uma sensação que se assemelhava ao ecstasy, era como que algo que necessitava, como uma droga, como um vício. _

_O que aconteceu, de seguida, desenrolou-se muito depressa. Quando ambos deram por si, estavam já demasiado preparados para fazer amor. Draco penetrou-a, gentilmente, e Hermione arrepiou-se toda. Começaram então: à medida que o tempo passava, mais rápidos os movimentos se tornavam, mais eles se beijavam, mais coisas eles sussurravam…_

"_Está quase…" disse Draco, empurrando Hermione contra a cama, enquanto ela soltava uivos de prazer, que indicavam que também ela estava quase a atingir o orgasmo. Quando esse momento chegou, Draco penetrou-a ainda mais fundo e ambos gritaram de prazer, enquanto que se abraçavam com força. _

_Só quando se acalmaram um pouco é que notaram que estavam todos suados. Draco beijou Hermione. Tudo o que importava era somente o agora. Pensariam no futuro mais tarde. Por agora, só queria estar com ela, beijá-la, sentir o agradável cheiro da sua pele, acariciar o seu cabelo e segurar na sua mão… estava feliz e não poderia pedir mais nada… _

_I know your fears and you know mine_

_We've had our doubts but now we are fine_

_And I love you, I swear that's true_

_I cannot live without you…_

"_Acho que vou continuar a lutar pelos direitos dos Elfos Domésticos, oficializando a B.A.B.E. Afinal de contas, eles são seres como nós, devem ter os mesmos direitos!" exclamou Hermione, enquanto enrolava um pouco do seu cabelo no dedo, deitada ao lado de Draco. _

"_Acho que fazes muito bem. Deves lutar por isso!" disse Draco. _

_Hermione sentou-se, e Draco acompanhou-a. "Estás a falar a sério!" Draco disse que sim. "É que toda a gente goza comigo por causa da organização…" _

_Ele beijou-a. "Falo a sério. Deves lutar por aquilo que pensas ser justo! E se bem, te conheço, vais conseguir mudar toda a mentalidade da comunidade mágica!" ele exclamou. _

_Hermione soltou uma gargalhada, daquelas que ele adorava. "E porque é que dizes isso?" ela questionou-o. _

"_Mudaste-me a mim." Ele simplesmente respondeu. _

_Ela sorriu. Isso era verdade. Tinha-o ajudado a escolher o lado certo, tinha-se também apaixonado por ele (afinal, quem conseguiria resistir ao charme de um Malfoy?) e sabia que ele a amava também. Sentia-se feliz por terem vencido a guerra, mas sentia-se mais feliz por estar com ele. _

"_E tu? Quais são os teus planos?" _

_Draco dirigiu-se à mesa-de-cabeceira e tirou de lá algo, enquanto ela o observava, intrigada. _

"_Bem… o meu primeiro plano é pedir-te em casamento." Hermione levou as mãos à boca, espantada. "Hermione Granger, queres casar-te comigo?" perguntou ele, mostrando-lhe um anel de diamantes, lindíssimo. _

_Hermione deu-lhe um beijo que durou muito tempo. "Vou tomar isso como um sim!" disse ele. _

_Ela olhou para ele, séria. "É claro que aceito!" a morena exclamou, beijando-o de novo. .:.  
_

Os dias tornaram-se semanas. As semanas tornaram-se meses. Os meses tornaram-se anos… exactamente quatro anos de Guerra, em que a única coisa que me manteve vivo foi aquela visão. A visão de algo que nunca aconteceria. Tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho…

Mas admito, gosto daquele sonho. E é por isso que gosto de dormir. Porque sei que, ao dormir, ao ter aquele sonho, repetitivamente, ela será sempre minha, algo que na realidade é impossível.

Hoje irei vê-la. Em carne e osso. Hoje será o confronto final entre os Devoradores da Morte e membros da Ordem, entre Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort. Não quero saber se morro hoje; o meu único desejo é vê-la… por uma última vez.

Enquanto penso nisto, a luta começa. Um estúpido qualquer tem a brilhante ideia de lançar um feitiço que atrai todas as varinhas para um quadro, funcionando como campo magnético. Se queremos lutar, teremos que lutar com espadas e facas. Agarro na minha, mas não luto. Procuro por ela… quero vê-la. Quero ver como ela está…. Afinal de contas, já passaram tantos anos.

Vou andando pela sala, mas não a vejo. Até que sinto uma facada nas costas…

"Andas à procura de alguém, Malfoy?" uma voz me pergunta. Olho e vejo-a! Hermione Granger, mais alta, mais pálida e mais magra, mas com aquela beleza relativa de sempre. Ela esfaqueou-me. Que ironia!

"Eu… preciso dizer-te algo…" eu digo, a custo.

Hermione sorri, ironicamente. "Isto deve ser interessante!" ela exclamou.

Olho para ela, olho-a nos olhos. Ainda lá está o desapontamento que vi da última vez… "Eu amo-te!" simplesmente digo.

A pronta reacção dela é de choque. Mas à medida que o tempo passa, isso torna-se em desconfiança.

"Se pensas que por me dizeres isso, te tiro a faca daí, estás…" ela começa, mas foi interrompida.

"Deixa-me falar. Só quero que saibas que não te acho ingénua e nunca te odiei. Quero que saibas que estavas certa sobre mim: eu não sou um Devorador da Morte. Não nasci para isto." Eu digo e é, ao lembrar-se da nossa conversa há tantos anos atrás, que ela começa a acreditar em mim. "Desculpa, por tudo o que te disse. Desculpa por te ter maltratado, por ter desejado a tua morte. Por tudo. Quem me dera poder voltar atrás no tempo…" digo eu, enquanto caio para o chão.

Hermione põe-se de cócoras, ao pé de mim, e pega-me nos braços. Por esta altura, o feitiço que fora lançado no início da luta, deixa de ter efeito e as varinhas voltam aos seus donos.

"Oh meu Deus…" ela diz, com lágrimas a escorrerem pelas suas faces.

Estamos em silêncio, por momentos. Não sabemos que dizer um outro… as mágoas são tantas...

Quando finalmente ela se prepara para falar, tinha que aparecer o idiota do Weasley.

"Hermione, estás bem?"

Ela diz que sim. Ele olha para mim e tira a varinha e fala qualquer coisa. Algo que eu nunca quis ouvir. Ainda ouço Hermione gritar para ele não o fazer, mas é demasiado tarde. As duas palavras estão ditas. Ecoam na minha mente, enquanto sou atingido com um jacto de luz verde.

Vou morrer. Morto pela pior das Maldições Imperdoáveis. Avada Kedavra. Mas morro completo.

_Goodbye my lover, Goodbye my friend_

_You've been the one_

_You've been the one for me. _

_**FIM**_


End file.
